The present invention relates to a reciprocating component-free kinematic motion apparatus for transforming pressure variations of a fluid operating in cyclically variable volume toroidal chambers into a mechanical work on a rotary axis.
The invention further relates to An engine or motor including such an apparatus.
As is known, a system conventionally used for using the potential energy of a pressurized fluid in earlier steam machines was that of causing said fluid to expand in a cylinder to drive a piston in said cylinder by a connecting rod-crank system, in turn driving a shaft or axis controlling several operating mechanisms or devices.
This system represents, in actual practice, the most frequently used construction to convert the potential energy or power of a fluid into a mechanical work, by expanding the fluid through variable volume chambers.